An intriguing girl
by Torie Rilistkrytcat
Summary: Scott can't help but admire how Sierra took on the sharks in the diving challenge. Failed attempt at Scoterra for Scoterra day. Set during all stars.


**A bunch of us in the total drama writer's forum pledged to write a fic for Scoterra and post them on (roughly) the same day. This is my contribution to Scoterra day, I hope it's Ok...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to total drama. I also typed this on my IPad which sometimes autocorrects things stupidly and adds unnecessary words or deletes others, so if you see a random word plonked halfway through another word or something that doesn't make sense (one time it autocorrected Heather to be Heatclap for no reason) that will be because of autocorrect.**

* * *

Scott hated being weak. All his life, he'd been strong, a hunter. His pappy had taught him that animals were pathetic and inferior, and he could easily take them down. At just age seven, he'd known how to shoot pests like rats and birds that invaded the farm. So now, he absolutely depsised just how much sharks terrified him. It was a highly rational and waranted fear, considering just how much physical pain he'd endured because of Fang, but it was a fear nonetheless, and Scott's Pappy had brought him up _not_ to be scared of animals.

Still, what was he supposed to do? While the other sharks were bad enough, Fang was an absolute monster. And now, having been unsuccessful in killing Scott the first time, Fang had begun to target him. Thankfully, the mutated creature hadn't been making its way onto land to get him so far, but every time he so much as stepped near the water, the shark would appear with a menacing grin, and the ginger would lose all dignity and run away howling. The others snickered at him or rolled their eyes, but how could they blame him? They hadn't, after all, been torn apart by those same monstrous teeth...

Naturally, fate dealt a cruel hand; the very first challenge when the show started again just _had_ to be a diving challenge. The idea of plunging headfirst into shark-infested waters had been enough to send Scott cowering anyway, but the second that fang popped out the water, waggling his fins in a smug manner, his heart had nearly stopped. Instantaneously, he shoved a disgruntled Heather in front of him in the line- hopefully, he was almost praying, someone would find the key before he did.

Standing on top of the hill and watching the others plunge into the water had made him panic every time one of them descended into the circling fins below. He didn't usually care much about anyone else, but he still didn't relish the idea of seeing one of them endure the same traumatising experience he had. However, something during the challenge had actually surprised and, well, _impressed_ him.

Sierra.

Sierra hadn't seemed like anything special to him- in fact, she'd seemed quite pathetic. He definitely hadn't expected her to be competent in any shape or form during the show. So the teenager was completely shocked when Sierra not only confidently cannonballs into the water, but proceeded to actually take on the offending sharks below, actually _kicking_ them fearlessly in order to get one of the keys. He was completely stunned by Sierra's display of bravery in the face of the sharks. While she casually regaled Zoey and Mike with how she had smacked a threatening shark in the nose as it was the most simple thing in the world, he found himself gaping at her. It was painful to admit it, but he wished he'd been as brave as she had in the challenge... Scott stared at her in awe. There was something highly intriguing about this girl, even if her obsessive fangirling made her appear weak. She wasn't beautiful, but then Scott had never actually liked girls who were obsessed with their appearance. Instead, she had an interesting, almost _strong_ appearance- tall and muscular, with a sharp jaw and strong, fierce eyes...

His brow furrowed, one ginger eyebrow cocking at his own thoughts. Surely, there was no way he was actually developing a slight attraction for the girl? He'd barely known her a few hours, and he was never the kind to be interest in that ridiculously sappy stuff, anyway. Rolling his eyes at his own idiocy, Scott turned away, only to glance back slightly. Sierra was definitely on his mind, now, and he couldn't help being interested by her. She was unlike any other girl he'd ever met, and the more she spoke about her triumph over the sharks, the more drawn he started to feel towards her.

It was embarrassing, but somehow after the night's elimination, Scott felt it neccessary to commend Sierra on her ability to fend off the sharks. The other villains were getting on his nerves, anyway- Alejandro was lamenting over how his precious body looked after a year in the robot suit, Jo and Lightning had started a childish arm-wrestling match, Duncan and Gwen had gone off to do some disgusting "couple" stuff and Heather was off throwing a hissy fit because of Alejandro's return. None of them were, in his opinion, exactly pleasant company and he would have actually rather humiliated himself by admitting to Sierra just how impressive he'd found her attack on the sharks than spent the evening with any of them. He found the fangirl sitting at the elimination bonfire, busily scribbling out a letter in bright purple gel pen on what looked like heart-patterned notepaper. Scott raised an eyebrow at her rather gaudy stationary, before clearing his throat slightly.

"Hey- it's Sierra, right?" he asked her awkwardly. Sierra looked up, smiling.

"Yes! Although, one day, I hope to be Mrs. Cody Anderson," she gushed. Having watched a handful of episodes of the show before entering, Cody knew of Sierra's obsession with Cody, but somehow this made him feel a weird bitter sensation.

"Erm... okay..." he responded, rolling his eyes. However, when Sierra turned back to her paper, Scott rubbed the back of his neck slowly, staring at the bonfire which was still crackling away dimly, casting flickering lights across the clearing.

"Look... I just wanted to say..." he cleared his throat again; dealing compliments was something that did NOT come naturally to him. "It was kind of cool you took out those sharks."

This time, Sierra looked up for more than a second, and a grin actually split onto her tanned face.

"Thanke!" she told him happily. "Fighting animals comes naturally to me! One time, there was this baboon that tried to steal my Cody..." her hand clenched into a vengeful fist at the memory, though she laughed, tossing her head slightly. "Let's just say it's going to think twice before it tries to steal anyone's man again!"

As she laughed, Scott raised an eyebrow. Sierra was definitely weird, especially her obsession with that shrimp Cody; _why_, a voice at the back of his mind muttered sourly, _would someone like her be attracted by someone so pathetic_? A girl as fierce and eccentric as Sierra should be attracted to someone a little stronger, tougher andmore rustic... Someone like _him_... Scott froze as the strange alien thought crossed his mind. Where the hell had _that_ come from? He'd gone his whole life without ever even bothering with girls, so why was he interested in Sierra all of a sudden?

"So, you're Scott," she said, staring up in interest at him. "I looked you up when revenge of the island started! Is it true that you used to pick your nose? Because I phoned one of your classmates, and he told me you did! "

That was... Odd. And yet, something about her tactlessness and scary body of knowledge, though it _should_ have just creeped him out, actually endeared him to her slightly. If he got close to her, it would have also provided him with useful blackmail on the other contestants, which seemed like just another factor in Sierra's favour right now.

"Um, yeah..." he replied slowly. "So... I guess I'd better be going..."

As he made his way back to the villain's cabin, Scott wanted to kick himself. The conversation had been extremely awkward, and now Sierra would probably think he was an idiot. Not only that, but a part of him also felt just slightly dampened; it was clear that she was still infatuated with that wimpy Cody- _although, _the devious part of his mind countered, _that might not be for long. After all, what does that little shrimp have that the scottmeister doesn't?_

He looked back over his shoulder, and could see that through the trees, Sierra was actually looking in his direction, the letter she'd been writing- which he was willing to bet his prized baseball bat that she'd been writing to Cody- now dropped onto the ground. A slight smirk crept onto his freckled face at this; maybe, as the game continued, he would get to know this shark-fighting strong-willed stalker a little better...

Sierra found herself staring after Scott. She didn't know why, but something about his complementing how she'd handled the sharks in the earlier challenge sent a strange feeling of excitement swirling through her head. He'd _complemented_ her- Cody had made weak, half-assed attempts to be nice to her, most of which were warranted by her fishing anyway, but he had never actually come and said outright he thought anything she did was cool. Secretly, Scott had actually been Sierra's favourite of the new cast of the show (though she would never publicly admit she'd been rooting for a villain on any of her blogs) and having him come up to her of his own accord had been just the tiniest bit exciting for her. Watching Scott stalk back to the cabins, a traitor thought escaped into her mind; _there is something attractive about him, in a sort of careless way_. However, the second this stray thought entered her mind, Sierra banished it. She was a one-Cody woman, and would always be- thinking another boy was attractive was practically cheating on her precious Codykins...

She picked up the letter she'd been writing to Cody again, finishing it quickly- the bonfire had nearly burned out now, and she didn't want to be stuck in the dark forest when it burned out. However, her mind still distracted with Scott, she gasped, stabbing the paper with her pain and staining it with a blotch of purple gel-pen ink, when instead of writing Cody-kins, she accidentally wrote _Scottykins. _Sierra quickly crumpled up the offending letter and tossed it into the fire, watching the flames eat the evidence of her mind's infidelity to the man she was sure was the love of her life, Cody.

"That was just an accident!" she laughed wildly to herself, gathering up her pens. She would re-write her letter to Cody the next day, when hopefully Scott wouldn't be on her mind. It was just because she'd been talking to him that he was on her mind, the girl decided, and therefore didn't really count.

However, as she returned to her cabin, Sierra's mind was still stuck on Scott's complement, and she couldn't help thinking that deep down, she was anticipating spending a little more time with him in the game.

* * *

**That didn't turn out as well as I would have liked :/ Not really romantic... I hope it was an OK attempt at Scoterra and in character enough...**


End file.
